


42 Triangle: Pascal

by magikfanfic



Series: Jono/Paige Fanfic 100 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikfanfic/pseuds/magikfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set anytime during Gen X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42 Triangle: Pascal

Paige doesn't understand why but sometimes she has to explain things with math metaphors. Which doesn't make much sense. Well, they do. She thinks that she can explain anything in terms of math and get other people to understand. Or they should understand. If they don't, it's not her fault.

So why is it that when she tries to actually explain math as math to Jono rather than using it as symbolism for something else, it's not working? That doesn't make any sense. Because it stands to reason that if she's got a good enough grasp of it to use it as a placeholder for another topic than she should be able to explain it as itself even easier, right?

Only by now she's confused herself so much that she can barely think straight. Much less manage to explain Pascal's triangle to Jono,who keeps looking at her calmly and just raising one eyebrow slightly when she stutters and has to erase things and start again.

After the sixth try, she's ready to throw the eraser across the room and just leave, walk right out the door and keep walking until she gets outside where she can run for a bit and get her head together. It's just Pascal's triangle. It's not hard. This is stuff she's been doing for ages. This is the crap her siblings and Lee tease her about all the time. And now she can't even explain it, all she can do is draw a triangle and start listing the rows of numbers and the formula only something always gets messed up and one side of the equation refuses to equal the other.

And Jono just keeps looking at her, calm. So calm. She doesn't understand it. How can he just sit there? It's been an hour. An hour with the same silly proof that she can do in her sleep, but she can't do it now.

*What the bloody?* He starts as the eraser bounces off his head and onto the floor, leaving a streak of chalk dust on his hair that he manages to shake out, just staring at her like she's confessed to killing the Queen of England or something as equally as horribly. *Sunshine, whot?*

Paige crosses her arms over her chest and looks at him and just dares him to say something. Anything. Stupid Pascal's triangle. Stupid Jono. Stupid her for getting so flustered that something simple completely slips her mind. "Ask somebody else to explain it."

Jono shakes his hand and reaches for the eraser. *I already know about Pascal's bloody triangle, luv.*

She wishes she had another eraser.


End file.
